The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine with spark ignition and one or more reciprocating pistons, with at least one fuel delivery device per cylinder for direct introduction of fuel into the combustion chamber substantially located in the piston, which combustion chamber is divided into two or more partial chambers by restrictions extending to the bottom of the combustion chamber, the said partial chambers being shaped asymmetrically as seen from above and arranged rotation-symmetrically to an axis passing through the centre of the combustion chamber and being parallel to the longitudinal axis of the piston, with a minimum distance in the restricted areas of the wall of the combustion chamber and a maximum distance in concave-shaped areas of the wall of the combustion chamber, departing from the axis of the combustion chamber and measured in a cutting plane directly below the top of the piston, the ratio of minimum distance to maximum distance being at least 0.2 and at most 0.5, and the wall of each partial combustion chamber being inclined relative to the longitudinal axis of the piston in the area of the minimum distance and, with respect to the swirl flow, downstream of the restriction, the inclination decreasing continuously until the area of maximum distance is reached.